1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of picnic table movers which can be easily used by park personnel.
2. Problems in the Art
The picnic table mover of the title is designed to be a commercial quality tool for use by city, county, state and federal parks and campgrounds, commercial (privately owned) campgrounds and RV parks. It is designed for customers who have a large number of tables to relocate for seasonal storage or to accommodate a special event or to simply move tables over some distance. The mover is designed to be operated by one person, but it is not designed to be towed by a tractor, mower or other utility vehicle. The mover is not intended for the homeowner who may have a table in the backyard which needs to be relocated a few feet occasionally.
The product was developed in response to inquiries from a number of government park department customers. These customers wanted a device that would allow them to relocate picnic tables using fewer employees and without using vehicles or machines. Often the temporary summer-time help in the parks do not have the training to be allowed to use some of the available machinery. It also requires additional personnel to haul, unload and operate special vehicles or machinery. Park rangers want a simple device to facilitate moving tables periodically without great expense.
Many other table movers are designed for use on wooden A-frame style tables only. In the commercial market, the A-frame style is probably the least common design. These movers are designed to attach by some means (either temporarily or permanently) to a cross support member between the legs of the A-frame table. The operator must then lift almost the entire weight of the table from the opposite end of the table, shifting as much weight as possible forward to often only a single tire or wheel. This may expose the operator to back strain. These designs are limited to A-frame style tables of 6 feet (or perhaps 8 feet) long. The operator must be able to lift significant weight and simultaneously push and steer the table. Weight distribution and a stable operation are dependent on the single wheel being properly located at the center of the width of the table. An uneven surface can complicate the operation of these movers because the table weight can shift from side to side making it difficult for the operator to maintain control. The operator may thus be exposed to potential personal injury.
The following are summaries of U.S. patents disclosing picnic table moving systems. U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,604 discloses two wheels permanently attached to the legs of an A-frame table with a levered handle to lift the other end of the table. A disadvantage of this system is that it requires lifting all of the table weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,708 discloses a 2-wheeled dolly. One end of the table is loaded into the dolly and the other end is lifted and pushed. A disadvantage of this system is that it requires lifting almost all of the table weight. Alternatively, a second dolly may be used to make a total of 4 wheels to support the table. The disadvantage of this system is that it has a lot of parts and requires 4 wheels just to move a table.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,284 discloses two wheels permanently attached to the side legs of an A-frame table. A disadvantage of this system is that it requires lifting all of the table weight by lifting the opposite seat. This concept could not be adapted to steel frame tables because casters attach to the frame and would stick out past the seat planks providing a tripping hazard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,038 discloses a retractable wheel assembly that attaches to one end of the picnic table. To move the table, the wheels are put down, touching the ground. A person then lifts the table from the end opposite the wheels. The disadvantage of this system is that it requires lifting all of the table weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,481 discloses a wheeled attachment attachable to the front end of a picnic table and a pair of handles for attachment to a second end of the table for lifting the table onto the front end wheel during transportation of the table. The disadvantage of this system is that it requires lifting all of the table weight and, with only one wheel, it is unstable.
One object of the present invention is to develop a simple, manual table mover, operable by one person without stress or strain.
Another object of the present invention is to develop a table mover that can be used in areas of parks that are off limits to motorized vehicles.
A yet further object of the present invention is to develop a picnic table mover which can easily be used and then quickly removed and stored so that the park users won't have access to move tables to unauthorized places.
A still further object of the present invention is to develop a picnic table mover which is designed to accommodate most any table that has a seat, regardless of frame design.
And, one more object of the present invention is to develop a picnic table mover which is designed to avoid stress and strain injury for the user since it is stable and easy to balance.
The method and manner of accomplishing these and other objectives will be apparent from the detailed description which follows.